Bound to Happen
by Camille Riddle
Summary: TRAD ! Une photo dit mille mots. Mille mots qui auraient dû rester non-dits. Mille mots qui n'auraient pas dû être publiés sur la Une du plus grand journal du Japon.
1. Chapter 1

**Bound to Happen**

version originale anglaise : www . fanfiction s / 10485015 / 1 / Bound-to-Happen

Auteur : Ashida

www . fanfiction u / 5704858 /

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Couple : Takaba/Asami

Attention, cette histoire est un slash (relations hxh). Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas.

Notes : Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont à Ayano Yamane et l'histoire est à Ashida.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

Kirishiam fixa la photo devant lui. C'était une belle photo. Capturant un des très rares moments d'affection réciproque. Le photographe était très doué, car la photo exprimait des milliers de mots non exprimés. Qui ne pourraient jamais être exprimés.

C'était un rare moment, encore plus rare et plus précieux que n'importe quelle gemme ou n'importe quelle fortune, un moment précis dans une vie, que bon nombre de personnes souhaitaient, dans leurs cœurs, pouvoir expérimenter un jour par eux-même.

Cette photo représentait deux moitiés d'un seul être, assemblées pour devenir complet dans l'embrasse de l'autre. Elle révélait un magnétisme, deux forces inexplicablement attirées l'une par l'autre, deux atomes d'hydrogène qui, si séparés l'un de l'autre, créaient le chaos, sur une échelle nucléaire. De la simple chimie. Voilà ce que c'était.

Elle révélait la chaleur, une chaleur comme celle du soleil levant éclairant des joues froides, lors d'un matin frisquet une chaleur qui s'infiltrait en nous, qui nous infectait si vite, devenant presque une addiction, une fournaise de besoin et d'envie. Une soif que seule l'autre moitié pouvait apaiser.

De pures émotions humaines, rendues jusqu'à la forme la plus pure, incorruptible et non-affectée par l'influence des autres, comme si rien d'autre n'existait. Un photographe vivait pour capturer des moments comme celui que Kirishima avait sous les yeux.

C'était vraiment une belle photo. Le secrétaire n'avait jamais été témoin d'un moment aussi tendre entre son patron et Takaba.

La façon dont Asami regardait le visage d'Akihito, ses yeux dorés doux et fumants, tandis qu'une de ses mains soulevait le menton du plus petit il n'y avait aucune erreur possible sur les sentiments de son patron. Cette photo disait tout, tout et encore plus.

Même à travers la photo, la connexion était palpable, alors que les deux regards se croisaient. Akihito regardait l'homme avec adoration, son corps, plus petit, fusionnant avec la poitrine musclée de son amant, avec ses bras enroulés fermement autour de la taille de l'autre, comme s'il était sa ligne de vie **(1)**.

Il était évident de voir qu'à ce moment, ils n'existaient que pour l'autre, la gravité personnifiée, l'un de ces rares moments où les deux hommes baissaient leur garde : Akihito, fatigué de son masque irritable et son patron, las de maintenir ses émotions en lui.

À un autre moment, Kirishima aurait sourit face à telle photo. Son patron méritait d'être heureux, et si le gamin fougueux pouvait le lui accorder, qu'il en soit ainsi. Il avait rendu leurs vies tellement plus intéressantes.

Kirishima secoua la tête, chassant ces pensées, alors qu'une sueur froide apparaissait sur son front tandis qu'il réalisait la gravité de la situation.

Kirishima craint pour sa vie alors qu'il se rendait à l'appartement d'Asami, pour partager la photo avec son patron et son vieil ami. Son cœur était empli d'effroi. La photo ne représentait aucun problème pour Asami. Mais pour Akihito, sa vie serait finie.

Comment le photographe inconnu avait pu prendre une telle photo, il n'en avait aucune idée. Et comment la photo avait réussi à se frayer un chemin jusqu'en première page du plus grand journal Japonais, il n'en avait aucune idée. Cela serait sans aucun doute le plus gros défi de la paire la plus improbable.

Kirishima aurait du le voir venir. Il savait que cela devait arriver, tôt ou tard.

* * *

**FIN** Chapitre 1 , A suivre

Et voilà le premier chapitre en français de cette histoire. J'espère que ça vous a plut ! La suite ne devrait pas tarder. Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt :)

**(1)** 'comme s'il était sa ligne de vie' une ligne de vie sur un bateau est une corde très solide à laquelle on s'accroche, comme ça, dans le cas où on tombe à l'eau, on est rattaché au bateau, et on ne peut pas se perdre.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à **Yuuchi** pour sa review, elle m'a fait super plaisir :) Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise. Je suis d'accord que passer de la version anglaise à la version française, ça fait un peu bizarre mais bon... ^^ Merci !

Merci aussi à **ikiru** pour m'avoir signalé mon erreur, je l'ai réctifiée ! Merci pour tes encouragements !

****BtH****

C'était pire que ce que Kirishima avait cru.

Vraiment, vraiment pire.

En entrant dans le bureau d'Asami, il s'était attendu à de l'irritation, à de la colère. Il était préparé pour la question inévitable de comment ceci avait pu passer à travers leurs filets et être publié.

La question de la presse était comme un moustique incessant, vous saviez qu'il était là grâce à son _bzzz_ incessant en bruit de fond, ce n'était pas si mal s'il restait éloigné de vous, mais plus il se rapproche, plus le bruit de ses ailes est fort, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus être ignoré.

Kirishima avait été capable de maintenir à distance tous les insectes jusqu'à présent, mais il semblerait que cette fois, l'un d'eux ait été capable de passer à travers et trouver la chair la plus tendre pour planter ses dents. L'endroit le plus vulnérable, facile à blesser et lent à cicatriser, laissant une vilaine marque rouge brûlante et grattante. Un rappel constant que vous aviez baissé votre garde.

Il s'attendait à ce que son patron allume une Dunhill, comme toujours, donne un ordre, et continue comme d'habitude, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Les ordres venant d'Asami étaient infaillibles, aussi sûrs que le soleil se levait à l'Est et se couchait à l'Ouest.

Non, il ne s'attendait à rien de tout ça. C'était ce qu'il espérait.

Il espérait quelque chose, _n'importe quoi_.

N'importe quoi d'autre que le visage de marbre et la façade impénétrable telle une forteresse d'Asami. Une forteresse qui ne pouvait jamais tomber, qui ne laisserait jamais entrer personne, la place forte du Roi, où il résidait seul.

Oh, c'était pire que ce qu'il croyait.

Cela faisait presque 10 minutes, chaque _tick_ de la montre sonnant l'approche prématurée de ce chaud soleil matinal, un présage imminent de ciel rouge et de mauvaises nouvelles. Chaque _tick_ rapprochant un peu plus l'obscurité.

Se tenant dans le bureau de l'appartement avec uniquement le bruit de sa montre pour tenir compagnie à ses pensées, Kirishima savait. Il savait que le levier du pont-levis avait été bloqué ouvert. Il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire pour stopper le torrent aveugle qui emporterait tout sur son passage.

Le silence s'étira en même temps que la montre continuait à avancer.

Avait-elle toujours fait autant de bruit ?

****BtH****

Il faisait froid. Si froid, pourquoi faisait-il si froid ?

Akihito roula dans son sommeil, son corps cherchant inconsciemment sa seule véritable source de chaleur.

Quand il ne rencontra que des draps froids, dépourvus de toute chaleur, il commença à remuer.

Il remarqua un bruit embêtant, comme un _bzzz_ constant, comme une mouche coincée dans la chambre.

Alors qu'il se rapprochait de son réveil, il pensa que ça ressemblait plus à un moustique. Génial. Akihito avait toujours eu des réactions horribles aux piqures de moustiques, ils ne le laissaient jamais tranquille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, espérant se lever et vite tuer le parasite, et il pourrait retourner se pelotonner sous la couette, à la place d'Asami.

Il dormait toujours à sa place une fois qu'il était parti, il aimait s'immerger dans son odeur. Il dormait toujours le mieux quand il dormait sur son côté du lit le matin, se baignant dans une odeur masculine et rassurante. L'odeur d'Asami. C'était comme une berceuse pour ses sens, le parfum d'Asami rendait inutile son masque de gamin entêté dans les premières heures de la journée.

Alors qu'il ouvrait finalement ses yeux, il réalisa que ce n'était pas un moustique, mais que c'était son portable vibrant contre la surface de sa table de nuit.

Il vibrait non-stop, requérant son attention. Soupirant, il le ramassa.

C'était étrange. Il avait presque une centaine d'appels manqués, et autant de messages.

Il fit défiler la liste d'appels. Maman, Papa, Onii-chan, Mitarai, son éditeur, Mitarai, Papa, Kou, Papa, un reporter du Herald, un autre reporter avec qui il avait travaillé pour le Morning Sun, Mitarai, Maman, Takato, et ainsi de suite. Tous les reporters avec qui il avait travaillé se trouvait sur la liste d'appels manqués.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à se réchauffer de l'autre côté du lit ?

En levant son doigt au-dessus de l'icône des messages, pour cliquer sur le dernier message de Kou, dont il remarqua qu'il y avait une attachée, son téléphone sonna à nouveau.

C'était son père.

"Salut Papa, est-ce que tout-"

"_Takaba Akihito. Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai._"

Akihito eut un mouvement de recul au ton qu'employa son père, son père, toujours heureux ou trop émotif et qui partageait la même passion pour la photographie, un des plus grands photographes de son temps. Cette personne ne sonnait pas comme son père. Il sonnait comme un étranger. Attendez. Était-ce sa mère en train de pleurer en arrière-fond ?

"D-de quoi tu parles Papa ?" demanda-t-il doucement.

"_La Une du journal._" fut tout ce que répondit la voix froide.

Ça devenait vraiment bizarre là, Takaba n'avait pas eu de gros scoop depuis u moment, rien qui aurait pu lui attirer tant d'attention.

"_Donc tu ne nies pas ?_"

"Nier quoi ? Papa-"

"_Ne m'appelles pas 'Papa', Akihito. En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas de fils. Ne montre plus jamais ton visage dans ma maison._"

Derrière, il entendit sa mère crier, l'entendit supplier son mari de lui passer le téléphone, appelant son bébé alors que sa famille était déchirée.

Il n'y avait rien de plus bouleversant que d'entendre sa mère pleurer. Cela laissa Akihito tremblant alors que la ligne fut coupée.

Il souhaitait que ça n'ait été qu'un moustique, plutôt que son téléphone.

Il regarda le message de Kou, et soudainement, il sût. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer et sa gorge se bloquer, empêchant l'air de parvenir à ses poumons.

Une marre de ténèbres l'entourait, proche de son cœur, menaçant de sortir de son lit et d'infecter tout ce qu'elle touchait.

La photo que lui avait envoyée Kou était la Une de ce matin.

Ce n'était pas grave de toute façon, si ?

Asami allait tout arranger, comme d'habitude. Il en était sûr.

****BtH****

Et il se retrouva dans le bureau d'Asami. Il ne se rappelait pas d'avoir marché jusque là, mais apparemment, il l'avait fait.

Il se tint debout, tremblant dans la température pourtant contrôlée de l'appartement, fixant Asami, assit à son bureau. La raison des frissons d'Akihito sur ses genoux.

Il enregistra vaguement le fait que Kirishima se trouvait là, lui qui l'aurait normalement réprimendé pour être entré dans le bureau sans frapper, mais qui n'avait pas dit un mot. Pourquoi personne ne disait rien ?

Le seul bruit audible était cette stupide horloge qu'il aurait dû jeter il y a longtemps. Il détestait cette putain d'horloge.

Akihito ne se sentait plus si sûr. Il avait l'impression d'être au bord d'un précipice, le sentiment que l'on a de pouvoir tomber en toute sécurité, ou s'écraser sur le sol à n'importe quel moment. Le plus longtemps vous restiez au bord, plus la chute semblait haute alors que vous tentiez de garder l'équilibre.

Le cœur d'Akihito était à nu dans cette pièce. Il savait depuis le début que leur 'histoire' était comme marcher avec un pistolet armé, avec comme cible son cœur, sa vie, son être.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas de sécurité sur ce pistolet. Il était toujours sur le point de faire feu. La seule personne pouvant le décharger était Asami. Il en avait pris le contrôle dès le début.

Les paroles d'Asami était étaient sûres et vraies tandis que l'homme appuya sur la détente et fit feu.

"Kirishima, emmène le."

Il n'y aurait pas de cran de sécurité pour sa chute cette fois. L'ancrage qu'était Asami ne le rattraperai pas. À la place, il avait l'impression qu'il le poussait dans le dos, vers le bord et vers les abysses, seul.

Asami avait dit une fois qu'il emmènerait Akihito jusqu'au fond des abysses. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'il irait seul.


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à **Mzak** pour sa review, ça me fait très plaisir de savoir qu'un auteur que je lis depuis un moment lis mes traductions et les apprécie. Je suis contente de savoir que tu aimes la façon dont j'écris, même si, moi-même, par moments, je trouve que ça sonne bizarrement quand je me relis. Merci :)

Et encore une fois, merci à **Ikiru** pour ses encouragements qui me font très plaisir :)

**Chapitre 3**

* * *

Quelques paroles d'une chanson, l'auteur a pensé qu'elles iraient biens avec ce chapitre. Chanson de Nancy Sinatra, de 1996 : My Baby Shot Me Down.

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight_

_Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

* * *

Kirishima attendit. Il attendit la violente réaction qui était censée venir du blond au sang chaud. Il attendit les insultes, les objets volants à travers la pièce. Mais rien ne vint.

Takaba Akihito se tenait à moitié habillé dans le bureau alors que la fumée s'échappait du canon de l'arme fatidique.

Les lumières étaient allumées, mais personne n'était là.

Ce n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Kirishima avait pensé que la première explosion serait la pire, mais la bombe ne s'était pas déclenchée. Ce n'était pas l'explosion qui allait les toucher, mais les effets de radiation qui allaient suivre, impossibles à voir au début, mais qui se révéleraient petits à petits à mesure que le temps passait, affectant petit à petit le cœur et l'esprit, vous infectant de son cancer sale jusqu'à ce que vous ne puissiez plus vous reconnaître vous-même.

Le secrétaire resta silencieux, pour une fois, poussant la ligne entre subordonné et ami, dans l'espoir que l'un d'eux rompe le silence. Son espoir fut de courte durée quand Asami déclencha l'auto-destruction du réacteur nucléaire.

"Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter Kirishima."

"Où dois-je l'emmener, Asami-sama ?"

"Où tu veux, peu m'importe, mais sors-le d'ici."

Kirishima n'avait jamais été aussi réticent à exécuter un des ordres de son patron. Il tuerait pour Asami, mourrait pour lui, le suivrait toute sa vie s'il le voulait mais à ce moment-là, il avait envie de crier sa défiance.

De crier les mots évidents que démontrait la photo, des mots qui n'avaient jamais été dits, mais qui, maintenant plus que jamais, avaient besoin d'être dits. Tout le monde savait déjà, où était le problème de les dire, à présent ?

Kirishima savait que c'était ce qu'il fallait à cette situation. Un vaccin, capable de guérir un cancer gagnant vite du terrain.

"Maintenant, Kirishima."

A la place, Kirishima se trouva à tirer un Takaba déconnecté de la réalité à travers l'appartement, le tenant par un poignet froid, rougit par des traces de menottes, évidence d'un effort succulent avec son patron. La vérité était marquée sur ces poignets.

Il dut nettoyer et habiller le garçon, qui semblait coincé dans un état de catatonie.

Peu importe où il le menait, que ce soit la salle de bain, la chambre ou l'entrée, il le suivait silencieusement et se tenait juste là, ne réagissant pas. Sourd et aveugle au reste du monde, alors que le secrétaire préparait un sac pour lui. Il savait que les dommages avaient déjà étaient faits, si le portable du garçon vibrant non-stop n'était qu'une indication parmi d'autres.

Il supposait que c'était ainsi que se déroulaient des funérailles, montant la garde pour le mort alors qu'il se préparait pour son dernier voyage.

Après les 20 minutes les plus longues de sa vie, Kirishima mena la coquille vide qu'était Akihito le long du couloir, passant devant la porte ouverte du bureau, arrivant dans le salon, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il souhaita que le couloir soit plus long, assez long pour que l'un des deux ne décide de changer d'avis mais beaucoup trop tôt, ils se trouvèrent face à la porte. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, la porte se fermant derrière eux avec un _click_ décisif, comme le maillet d'un juge annonçant la sentence.

****BtH****

Asami attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il entende la porte d'entrée se fermer avec un _click_ pour laisser s'échapper le plus gros soupir de sa vie.

Il avait toujours eu un cœur sensible, il devait faire une coupure rapide, nette et propre. Ce serait plus simple à guérir, laissant moins de chance d'un dommage permanent et d'une infection.

Trop de mots auraient simplement causé à son couteau de perdre de son tranchant, d'arrondir la lame jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus capable que de grossières entailles qui auraient laissées une plaie sale, une horrible cicatrice qui aurait été présente pour le reste de sa vie.

Il avait lancé le couteau sans merci, exécutant un mouvement parfait. Un cœur sensible, en effet.

Cependant, alors qu'il restait assis dans son fauteuil, à fixer ce maudit papier, il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui il avait coupé. Takaba, ou lui-même ?

****BtH****

Kirishima avait pensé ramener Akihito à son ancien appartement, qu'avait acheté Asami. Ramener les affaires du garçon ici ne serait pas compliqué. Un seul regard en direction de l'immeuble et de la rue, par contre, lui apprit que c'était une mauvaise idée.

En fait, c'était probablement la pire des idées.

La rue était pleine de vautours, tous ces mangeurs de chair fraîche s'écrasant les uns les autres pour avoir la meilleure vue sur la limousine qui ralentissait devant l'immeuble. Ils savaient à qui elle appartenait, tout comme ils savaient qui était dedans.

Les vitres tintées de la voiture cachaient ses occupants à la vue des reporters, qui, prêts à tout pour un morceau de chair, prenaient des photos de la limo transportant le traître de reporter jusqu'à ne plus avoir de film.

Aucune chance qu'Akihito puisse retourner vivre ici. Il se ferait avaler vivant.

"Takaba."

Silence.

"… Takaba."

Toujours du silence.

"Akihito."

Il regarda dans le rétroviseur le brouillard quitter ces yeux momentanément.

"Huh ?"

"Y a-t-il un endroit où je pourrais te conduire ? Chez tes amis ? Tes parents ?"

Kirishima regarda Akihito rejeter sa tête en arrière et l'appuyer contre le siège en cuir, les yeux fermés. Il avait l'air paisible, comme s'il dormait, mais la larme solitaire qui se frayait un chemin le long de sa joue démontrait le contraire.

"Non... Il n'y a nulle part." vint finalement la réponse, suivie par un autre long silence.

"… D'accord, pour l'instant tu resteras avec moi."

Juste parce que son patron avait apparemment abandonné le garçon, ce que Kirishima refusait toujours de croire, ne voulait pas dire qu'il allait l'abandonner, et il savait que Suoh penserait pareil.

* * *

**FIN** Chapitre 3 , la suite bientôt :)

Merci d'avoir lu ce nouveau chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review :)


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour bonjour (ou plutôt bonsoir bonsoir :) ) voici un nouveau chapitre de Bound to Happen ! Je sais que ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas ajouté de chapitre, mais voilà, c'est fait ! Je tiens à vous remercier pour vos reviews qui me font chaud au cœur :) Je suis contente de voir que vous aimez ma traduction :)

* * *

Auteur : Ashida

Traductrice : Camille Riddle

Notes : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages originaux sont à Ayano Yamane et l'histoire est à Ashida.

**Chapitre 4**

* * *

« … Pas d'autre solution donc, vous allez devoir rester avec moi pour l'instant. »

Le silence continua à s'étirer.

« Non... Hong Kong. »

« Quoi ? »

« Emmènes moi à Hong Kong. »

Une fois encore, Takaba réussit à surprendre le secrétaire. C'était, d'une certaine façon, écœurant comme Hong Kong semblait logique, même pour Kirishima.

Feilong, la seule autre personne dont la vie avait été complètement détruite par lui, écrasée par ses mocassins en cuir, l'odeur de Dunhill envahissant l'air.

La fumée noir vous engloutissait, vous laissait vous débattre pour de l'air propre, vous pouviez vous battre autant que vous le vouliez, mais la fumée finissait par vous avoir, s'infiltrant dans vos poumons et votre vie, dans tout ce que vous êtes, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste pas un endroit intouché.

Mais soudain, sans que vous ne le réalisiez, vous êtes accros à cette fumée de seconde main, et une fois qu'elle s'en va, vous ne pouvez plus vivre sans elle. L'odeur de Dunhill pouvait vous tromper, vous faire croire que vous en avez besoin.

Vraiment, c'était écœurant à tel point c'était logique. Parfaitement logique. Feilong était la seule personne qui savait comment soigner cette maladie.

« Takaba-san... Vous savez que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

Akihito grogna pour signifier qu'il avait compris avant de parler à nouveau d'une voix monotone.

« Je m'en doutais. Pas besoin de m'appeler comme ça non plus, je ne suis plus rien pour vous maintenant... Plus rien pour personne. Déposez moi n'importe où, ça m'est égal. »

Kirishima tremblait, assit derrière le volant, en regardant le fantôme dans le rétroviseur. Il savait qu'il allait rêver de ces mots vides de vie pendant des semaines. Il savait que ça devait faire mal, ça devait être de la torture, de découvrir qu'au final, vous ne valez rien.

Vous n'avez aucune valeur pour la seule personne qui compte.

Kirishima en déduit que le garçon était en état de choque, il allait devoir trouver quelqu'un pour le surveiller quand ça allait arriver au cerveau. Dieu seul savait que Kirishima n'avait aucune envie d'être là quand ce moment arriverait, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer ça.

En deux ans, Kirishima, Suoh et d'autres personnes avaient appris à apprécier la lumière qu'était Akihito dans leurs ténèbres, la seule flamme assez précieuse au point de donner sa vie. C'était contagieux dans un sens différent.

Kirishima et Suoh avaient souvent discuté d'à quel point Akihito était puissant, il aurait fait un bon patron, lui aussi.

Les gens étaient attachés à la lumière, voulaient la suivre, gravitaient autour d'elle. C'était ainsi le principe de la vie.

Les gardes étaient loyales envers Takaba, pas parce qu'ils en avaient reçu l'ordre, mais parce qu'ils le voulaient. Il les avait tous infectés, avec ses bentos faits maison, ses blagues et ses cadeaux surprise lors des anniversaires. Kirishima savait qu'il avait également infecté le patron. Il en était sûr.

La voiture fut à nouveau silencieuse tandis que Kirishima conduisait vers son appartement. Certes, il était proche de celui d'Asami, mais au moins il n'était pas dans le même immeuble, contrairement à celui de Suoh.

Comme si le fait de penser à lui l'avait invoqué, son téléphone sonna, laissant entendre la sonnerie qu'il avait assigné à son ami au visage de marbre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire un mot, Suoh parla.

_« Dis-moi Kei, c'est comment ? Je suis sur le chemin de l'appartement. »_

Ah, il avait dû voir le journal.

« Je... ne sais pas Kazumi. »

_« C'est pas bon. Il était quoi, rouge, marron ou bleu ? »_

Kirishima aurait put trouver sa question drôle si ça avait été un autre moment. Ce qui avait débuté comme une blague s'était finalement révélé très utile, au fur et à mesure que leur ami avait rencontré le succès. Ils avaient associés certaines couleurs aux émotions d'Asami, et seuls leurs yeux, entraînés dans ce but, pouvaient voir la différence entre une humeur rouge et une humeur bleue. Mais de savoir reconnaître ces couleurs leur avait sauvé la mise plus d'une fois.

C'était plus simple de prévenir la prochaine personne de service si Asami était rouge, ou orange, ou peu importe la couleur du jour.

Rouge signifiait qu'il était en colère, qu'il pouvait craquer à tout moment et juste tirer sur quelqu'un. Le rouge était une couleur effrayante. La couleur de la rage, la couleur de Hong Kong.

Le marron était l'impatience. Quand Asami voulait voir un travail fait, vous le faisiez vite. Ne jamais laisser à Asami l'occasion d'être marron.

Puis il y avait le bleu, indiquant qu'Asami était sérieux et ne souhaitait pas être dérangé. Le bleu pouvait très facilement se transformer en rouge.

Ils avaient tout une liste de couleurs associée à leur patron. C'était un système simple et efficace, facile à retenir.

Ils n'avaient pas fait référence à une couleur pour parler d'Asami depuis un moment. Avec Akihito dans les parages, ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Akihito avait changé l'entreprise et Asami en or, la couleur du succès et du prestige. Asami avait tout fait pour devenir doré : il avait détruit toutes les personnes menaçant Akihito, et ses affaires légales et illégales étaient devenues, en contrepartie, florissantes. Tout le monde savait qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à Akihito, surtout après l'incident avec Sudou Shuu. Tout le monde savait, sauf les médias.

_« Kei ?... »_

« Il est noir Kazumi. »

Le noir était la pire de toutes, parce que ce n'était pas une couleur. Le noir, c'était comme un territoire inconnu où vous avanciez sans pouvoir savoir les pensées du boss. C'était la couleur du mystère et de l'incertitude, mais également la couleur du pouvoir et de l'autorité. Le noir, c'était de n'avoir aucun indice sur la prochaine action d'Asami, et un Asami imprévisible était le plus dangereux de tous. Même à Hong Kong, il n'avait pas été noir, il avait été rouge. Le noir, c'était le visage qu'Asami avait devant les chefs mafieux de la Triade. Ce n'était pas le visage de leur ami d'enfance Asami Ryuichi. C'était le visage d'un étranger.

_« Oh merde... Et le gamin ? »_

Il y eu un long silence tandis que Kirishima regardait dans le rétroviseur, pour voir Akihito en train de regarder dehors, sa mâchoire serrée et ses yeux fixés sur l'extérieur.

« Il est... noir lui aussi. »

_« … C'est une blague ? Parce que tu sais que tes blagues sont toujours nulles. »_

« Si seulement. »

_« Il doit être choqué... Que se passe-t-il maintenant, alors ? »_ Comptez sur Suoh pour maîtriser la situation.

Kirishima, en mode secrétaire, lui raconta tous les événements du matin, l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de l'emmener, peu importe où, les reporters devant son ancien appartement, le fait qu'il l'emmenait donc chez lui, et Suoh en conclut que c'était sûrement la meilleure idée. Ses amis et sa famille seraient envahis de journalistes si Akihito allait les voir.

Aucun d'entre eux ne savaient pour l'appel de ce matin, celui qu'avait reçu Akihito dans la chambre, quand son père l'avait appelé.

Avant qu'il ne puisse parler de Feilong, Suoh dût raccrocher car il allait entrer dans l'appartement, pour voir les dégâts de ses propres yeux.

_« On va arranger ça, Kei. On doit nos vies à Asami, mais à Akihito aussi. On va arranger ça. »_ Suoh sonnait si sûr de lui, mais il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas vu le visage d'Asami, n'avait écouté cette putain d'horloge pendant 10 minutes, n'avait pas touché le poignet froid d'Akihito alors qu'il le faisait sortir de l'appartement. Il n'avait pas entendu la manière dont Akihito parlait, comme si olus rien n'avait d'importance. Comme s'il ne valait rien.

Il se gara dans son immeuble et fit visiter son appartement au garçon. Ses affaires allèrent dans la chambre d'amis, Kirishima lui montra la cuisine et lui dit de faire comme chez lui avant de finalement l'installer sur le canapé avec la télécommande à ses côtés. Puis il partit pour le travail, se retournant pour voir Akihito, toujours immobile sur le canapé. À nouveau dans un état catatonique.

La dos du garçon avait l'air si solitaire et petit contre le large canapé, on aurait dit le dos d'un condamné à un destin pire que la mort.

C'était le dos de quelqu'un condamné à être ostracisé et ridiculisé, à être isolé par la société et ses collègues, doucement lapidé par la Une d'un journal et des ragots.

Enfin, tout dépendait de ce que faisait l'autre personnes présente sur l'article faisait de cette photo.

Kirishima ne comprenait pas. La photo ne mentait pas. La contredire serait comme contredire que le ciel est bleu et l'herbe est verte. Et même si Asami Ryuichi était extrêmement puissant, il ne pouvait pas changer la couleur du ciel, il ne pouvait pas changer la nature avec de l'argent et négocier la couleur de l'herbe dans un contrat.

Si ça avait été une autre photo, ils auraient put avoir une chance.

Mais la photo était trop parfaite.

Alors pourquoi l'éloigner quand c'était déjà trop tard ?

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me motive à traduire plus vite ! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde :) Je sais je sais ça fait un moment que je n'ai pas posté, mais j'ai été assez occupée. Mais aujourd'hui, jour de mon anniversaire, je me suis dit que j'allais rattraper le retard en postant ce qui aurait dû l'être... Et donc, voilà ! ;)

Réponses aux reviews :

cally : Merci pour ta review, contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Désolée pour ce long retard, mais je poste enfin la suite. Merci pour tes encouragements.

ookami : Merci :) Je suis contente d'avoir pu garder l'ambiance de suspens !

Nessia-chan : Vraiment, merci pour ta review, elle est comme je les aime ! Je suis d'accord, l'auteur a eu une super idée, car on ne sait pas ce qu'il va se passer, vont-ils réussir à surmonter cette épreuve ? Vont-ils vraiment se séparer ? Je lis la fic originale et elle n'est pas finie, donc à chaque fois j'attend avidement un nouveau chapitre pour savoir ce qu'il se passe après ! Le système de couleur va encore être utilisé, c'est vrai qu'il est bien pratique. L'idée d'Akihito d'aller en Chine n'est pas si mauvaise, en effet, car Fei Long a déjà ressenti ça, il sera peut être capable de l'aider. Mais va-t-il y aller pour autant ? Enfin bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review et pour tes encouragements !

ayu : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ma traduction continuera à te plaire :)

loli : Merci pour ta review, de savoir que ça t'a coupé le souffle me surprend, je ne pensais pas que c'était une aussi bonne traduction XD Je sais que j'ai dit que les reviews me motivaient à traduire plus vite, je pense vous avoir déçus sur ce coup-là, mais je vais essayer de poster plus régulièrement que ça à présent :)

* * *

Chapitre 5

* * *

Cette semaine serait doublée, le calme avant la semaine de la tempête auto-destructrice.

L'échelle était posée en équilibre si précaire qu'il était impossible de dire de quel côté elle allait pencher.

Tout comme Akihito, ils se dirigeaient sans le savoir vers le précipice.

Ce précipice, par contre, était beaucoup plus dangereux.

Le filet qui aurait dû servir de sécurité était plein de nœuds et de trous, de délicats nœuds d'incertitude, et des trous prêts à craquer à tout moment, vous faisant de toute façon plonger dans les abysses.

La chute était inévitable, le temps des filets était limité.

BtH

D'un côté de l'échelle, il y avait Asami, qui reprit sa vie comme elle l'était avant Akihito.

Il allait travailler comme d'habitude, se réveillait tôt, se douchait, allait au bureau pour ses affaires légales, et contrôlait la nuit dans son rôle de Chevalier du monde souterrain.

Il prenait ce front froid lors de ces rendez-vous, parlait d'une voix glaciale comme il l'avait toujours fait, déconnectée du reste du monde. Au dessus de tous.

Il n'y avait aucun changement par rapport à sa vie avant Akihito. C'en était presque effrayant.

Kirishima et Suoh se posaient des questions sur leur santé mentale tous les jours, se demandant si le chapitre Takaba Akihito n'avait été qu'un rêve, s'ils ne l'avaient pas juste imaginé, et Asami était le seul à connaître la vérité. Que c'était faux.

C'était comme si ce dimanche matin, avec cette Une de journal, n'était jamais arrivé, écarté de sa mémoire et de sa vie, tout comme Akihito.

Quand on lui posait une question à propos de cette Une, le yakuza allumait une Dunhill et attendait la question suivante.

BtH

De l'autre côté de l'échelle, il y avait Akihito.

Akihito, qui n'avait pas bougé du canapé la première nuit où Kirishima était rentré. La télécommande était à l'endroit où il l'avait laissée, le pauvre garçon tremblait, sa peau pâle et ses lèvres bleues, il avait vraiment l'air d'un fantôme. Il n'avait même pas allumé le chauffage en plein milieu de l'hiver.

Kirishima parvint éventuellement à lui faire faire quelques choses cette nuit-là, il avait dit à Akihito de manger, et il avait mangé. Lui avait dit de se doucher, et il l'avait fait. Il était comme un humain contrôlé par une télécommande, pressez le bouton et il faisait ce que vous aviez demandé sans poser de questions. Le défiance auparavant visible dans ces yeux noisettes avait disparue.

L'homme dans son appartement était tout ce que Akihito n'était pas. Les démons de l'underworld avaient pris sa lumière éclatante et l'avaient étouffée, Kirishima ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable d'y avoir joué un rôle.

Finalement, à 1h du matin, quand Kirishima avait suggéré qu'il aille se reposer, il aperçut la première réaction depuis l'unique larme dans la limo.

Pendant quelques secondes, les lèvres du garçon s'entrouvrirent alors qu'il penchait la tête sur le côté, prononçant les mots 'repos' et 'lit' comme s'ils n'avaient aucun sens pour lui. Ce fut tout, il retourna en suite à son état catatonique tandis qu'il se levait et se dirigeait vers la chambre d'amis.

Ce fut la seule réaction que le secrétaire vit de _toute la semaine_, il n'avait pas versé une seule larme, pas un seul sanglot n'avait franchi ses lèvres, car il n'avait plus aucune émotion.

Le photographe, autrefois si expressif, s'était transformé en une poupée sans vie, toutes les émotions humaines et les sentiments avaient été extraient par le public, accrochés et mises en évidences avec cette unique photo.

Pas une seule fois il n'avait parlé de la photo, il était comme Asami. Comme s'il avait juste oublié, même si sa routine était un peu différente.

Il n'avait pas quitté l'appartement de toute la semaine, il se réveillait (s'il dormait), se douchait et s'asseyait sur le canapé toute la journée jusqu'à ce que Kirishima lui dise d'aller au lit.

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'il pouvait faire, les reporters étaient regroupés en packs enragés, fouillant les rues de Tokyo pour trouver même une infime odeur du traître qu'ils avaient appelé collègue. Il ne travaillerait plus jamais en tant que photographe, et il se passerait un long moment avant qu'il ne puisse montrer son visage n'importe où.

Être attrapé par les médias était beaucoup plus dangereux et destructeur que tout ce que les ennemis d'Asami auraient pu faire à Takaba.

Oh, il pouvaient l'abuser physiquement, le violer, le tuer même, Akihito se serait battu jusqu'au bout. Serait resté lui-même, tourmentant ses ravisseurs tout du long.

Être dans les griffes des médias, par contre, c'était d'être attaché par des milliers de cordes invisibles et dépouillé de son caractère alors que le monde entier regardait.

Ils prendraient tout ce qu'était Takaba, le plierait, le briserait, le réduirait en petits morceaux, l'éparpillerait dans des articles de journaux et dans les gros titres jusqu'à qu'il soit si déchiré qu'il ne sache plus qui il est.

Ils prendraient tout et encore plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une coquille brisée, sans aucun désir de continuer.

Alors il restait dans l'appartement et vivait sa vie comme coincé en mode répétition.

Cela allait contre tous les instincts de Kirishima de laisser Akihito sans surveillance, pendant deux ans il lui avait causé une montagne de problèmes avec toutes ses escapades, et il préférerait mille fois essayer d'attraper le gamin que de regarder la pathétique créature portant le même nom.

Suoh était venu, un soir, après le travail afin de juger de lui-même de la situation, et le géant avait été profondément choqué, il appréciait vraiment Akihito.

De voir Suoh se tenir là, les poings serrés alors qu'il tentait de contrôler son expression peinée était assez pour que Kirishima ait besoin d'un bon verre afin de trouver le sommeil cette nuit-là.

Il avait pensé appeler les parents de Takaba ou ses amis, mais il ne savait même pas comment commencer à expliquer la situation, ne savait pas comment commencer à expliquer que Akihito… n'était pas Akihito, et qu'il ne savait pas ou ce dernier était allé et quand il reviendrai.

*** Abandon ***

Suoh Kazumi était épuisé. Après une semaine si pauvre en événements, il n'aurait pas dû être aussi fatigué, si ce n'est pour dimanche matin.

S'il n'était pas allé chez Kirishima durant la semaine et aperçu le gamin qu'il appréciait tant dans cet état, noir.

Il haïssait le noir.

Il ne savait jamais comment répondre au noir. Personne ne savait jamais.

Voir Akihito sur ce canapé, donnant l'impression que le monde l'avait abandonné avait rendu Suoh malade, car la vérité était que le monde _l'avait_ abandonné, le monde s'était ouvert sous ses pieds déterminés, tandis que la lame du couteau tournait dans son dos.

Le couteau n'avait jamais été très loin, le couteau de la corruption et de l'obscurité, le couteau d'Asami Ryuichi, il savait que son patron était un homme froid, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ça.

Tout mais pas ça. Suoh aurait volontiers écorché quelqu'un vivant, torturé quelqu'un jusqu'au portes de la mort, arraché les ongles de quelqu'un un par un, tout était joyeux comparé à ça.

Il haïssait vraiment le noir. Ça le rendait las. Hong Kong était de la rigole par rapport à ça.

Il pensait que Kirishima avait exagéré la situation ce dimanche matin, mais Suoh se rendait à présent compte d'à quel point c'était mauvais.

L'explosion silencieuse avait eu lieu, ils attendaient à présent son souffle. Ça arrivait, ils pouvaient voir le nuage toxique se rapprocher inlassablement, mais personne ne pouvait rien y faire. Ils devraient juste passer à travers et espérer que tout le monde serait encore en un seul morceau quand tout serait fini.

C'était étrange de voir à quel point les deux se complétaient à travers cet était noir, comme si les seuls à ressentir quelque chose étaient Suoh et Kirishima.

Il détestait le noir.

Suoh se tenait dans le bureau, vendredi soir, 5 jours après ce stupide journal, et repensa à tous les appels qu'il avait reçu ce premier matin de la part de gens qu'il avait assigné à Takaba.

Lorsque chacun d'entre eux avaient vu le journal, la première chose qu'ils avaient fait fut de l'appeler lui ou Kirishima.

La première chose qu'ils avaient fait fut de prendre des nouvelles de leur charge, ils savaient tous ce que cette photo signifiait. Ils ne savaient que trop bien que cette photo le condamnait, chaque garde ayant été assigné à Akihito voulait juste savoir s'il allait bien.

Depuis des années, ils l'avaient gardé physiquement, mais maintenant, ils voulaient également protéger la lumière qu'il portait en lui.

Suoh était fier, si fier que le gamin blond puisse affecter même les plus coriaces et brutaux des hommes qu'il connaissait.

Le robuste garde se concentra de nouveau quand il vit le visage de Kirishima répondant à un appel.

Il sortit du bureau pour parler, le laissant seul avec son patron.

L'orage se rapprochait.

*** Abandon ***

« Officier Yamazaki, que me vaut le plaisir de votre appel ? »

« _Désolé Kirishima-san, je ne pouvais appeler personne d'autre. _»

« De quoi parlez-vous Yamazaki ? »

« _Takaba est au poste… Il se battait. Il était seul face à un groupe de voyous. J'ai essayé d'appeler son vieux… mais il a juste dit qu'il ne connaissait personne du nom de Takaba Akihito et a raccroché. _»

Kirishima s'appuya contre le mur alors que le sens de ces mots le frappait. Bien entendu, il n'avait jamais pensé que son père l'accepterait. Cet homme avait attrapé plusieurs des plus grands criminels à travers son appareil dans sa jeunesse, il savait parfaitement qui était Asami Ryuichi. Il semblerait que le plus vieux Takaba ne l'avait pas bien pris.

Takaba était vraiment seul, même sa famille l'avait abandonnée.

Les attaques sans pitié des médias avaient commencés, et ils avaient d'abord pris ce que Takaba avait de plus cher.

« … J'arrive de suite. Merci d'avoir appelé. »

Juste comme ça, le filet de sécurité lâcha. Sion et ses employés allaient plonger dans le chaos, un chaos rempli de loyautés remises en question, de démissions et de sang.


	6. Chapter 6

Le secrétaire pénétra dans le bureau privé du poste de police afin de trouver le fantôme qu'il cherchait.

Le fantôme était couvert de saleté, coupures et bleus. Sa joue était enflée et violette, sa lèvre ouverte et d'un méchant rouge, ses cheveux blonds étaient couverts de saletés et ses vêtements étaient déchirés au-delà du récupérable. Il était le désespoir fait humain, le désespoir qui vous laissait en lambeaux et sans espoir.

Le jeune homme sale était assit devant le bureau et ressemblait justement à ça. Il avait l'air seul et sans espoir.

« Dis-moi Takaba, à quoi pensais-tu ? Je t'avais dit dès le début de ne pas t'approcher de cet homme. » dit l'Officier Yamazaki, ne cherchant même pas à cacher sa déception.

Kirishima resta dans l'encadrement de la porte et regarda l'échange.

« Je ne pensais pas, je rêvais. » fut la simple réponse. Réponse qui fit se dresser les poils dans la nuque de Kirishima.

Yamazaki soupira en réponse, il voyait bien que le garçon n'était pas lui-même.

« Rêver pour croire que tout était vrai. Un cauchemar, qui aurait pu le penser, huh. Ça devait finir par arriver, tôt ou tard. » Akihito ricana d'un rire sans humour alors qu'il finissait par réaliser.

Ne voulant plus entendre ses mots qui lui tordaient l'estomac, Kirishima pénétra dans le bureau et emmena Akihito après quelques mots échangés discrètement avec Yamazaki.

Ils durent se battre pour sortir du poste et atteindre la voiture, les reporters ayant eu vent de la présence d'Akihito au poste, et ils attendaient dehors comme des hyènes attendant que la proie affaiblie sorte de sa cachette.

Les flashs des caméras étaient aveuglants et les questions assourdissantes, marchant sur le chemin de la folie, la courte distance de la porte d'entrée à la limo. Les hyènes poussaient des cris et disaient des paroles telles que pute du marché noir ou encore chauffe-lit de yakuza, fouettant Akihito que leurs langues piquantes. Des mots et commentaires blessant encore plus profond que n'importe quel couteau ne pourrait atteindre. Ceci était le vrai combat.

Kirishima était encore une fois surpris du fait que Akihito ne révèle rien avec ce visage vide, ils lui tournaient autour comme des vautours autour d'une carcasse, voulant arracher chaque petit bout de peau du déchu.

Tout enlever jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que les os, des os blanchis par les flash des caméras, sa damnation pour toujours capturée dans des images en noir et blanc.

Il pensait que le jeune homme essayerait de se faire tout petit, essayerait de cacher son visage, écraserait les parasites, mais sa mâchoire était serrée, ses traits froids, ses yeux sans vie les fixant et les maintenant à distance.

Il semblerait qu'il réfléchisse toujours assez pour savoir comment se défendre contre les siens.

Avant que Akihito ne puisse entrer dans la limo, son poignet fut attrapé, Kirishima se retourna, prêt à frapper peu importe qui était la personne, quand il reconnu le reporter avec qui Akihito travaillait souvent. Mitarai. C'était son nom.

« Akihito, est-ce que c'est vrai ? » fut tout ce que l'autre demanda.

Cela aurait été le moment où le cœur de Kirishima s'était presque arrêté.

« Non... J'imagine que non... Ça ne l'a jamais été. »

_'__Ça ne l'a jamais été.__'_

La santé mentale de Kirishima vira vers le pire a l'entente de ces mots. Bien sûr qu'elle le fit, une partie de lui était devenue folle à l'idée d'une telle trahison, il ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ne pouvait pas comprendre que votre propre oxygène allait vous étouffer, il ne pouvait pas saisir le fait que le soleil ne se lèverait plus pour réchauffer ces joues.

Mais le pire de tout, fut qu'Akihito avait l'air de croire ce qu'il disait. Il croyait vraiment que tout ce qu'il s'était passé n'était qu'un mensonge.

Comment aurait-il put penser autrement ? On avait coupé les attaches du bateau, aspiré par la marée impitoyable de papiers et laissé pour dériver dans les profondeurs de son propre esprit.

Il regarda à nouveau la coquille vide et battue à travers le rétroviseur, il nota ses yeux noisettes vides de vie, cernés, les joues creuses et les cheveux sales. Comment une personne pouvait-elle perdre autant de poids en l'espace une semaine ?

« Takaba-san, pourquoi êtes-vous sorti ? »

« L'air frais, je sais pas. » vint la réponse détachée.

« Dans la partie la plus dangereuse de la ville, allez Akihito. » Kirishima utilisa son prénom pour adoucir ses mots, pas habitué à parler à Takaba de cette manière.

Le garçon était allé dans un endroit grouillant de voyous et de lunatiques drogués. Heureusement qu'il y avait eu une descente de police au même moment, ou il aurait été tué dans la journée.

Kirishima se tendit et son souffle se bloqua, était-ce ce que le garçon voulait ? Avait-il sombré si vite ?

« … Je pensais que peut-être que si j'étais en danger. Je pensais qu'il... »

Il n'avait pas besoin de finir cette phrase, Kirishima ne voulait pas qu'il la finisse.

Encore une fois, des mots qu'il valait mieux ne pas dire. Tant de mots qu'il était mieux de ne pas dire.

Asami ne viendrait plus le sauver à présent. Takaba Akihito avait testé pour voir si le soleil se lèverait à nouveau, et il ne l'avait pas fait.

Il serra fort le volant tout le long du trajet, trop effrayé des tremblements qui le saisirait si ses mains n'était pas accrochées à quelque chose.

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ses jointures blanches avaient l'air écœurantes contre le volant noir.

Deux couleurs qu'il valait mieux ne jamais mélanger.

Une fois que le noir touchait le blanc, ce blanc si pur et brillant, il serait à jamais tâché, il ne pourrait jamais retourner à la pure couleur qu'il était autrefois.

Le noir teintait tout.

Kirishima décida qu'il appellerait Feilong cette semaine.

***** BtH *****

Tout le monde aurait dû le voir au Sion ce matin. Aurait dû voir les petits signes annonçant que le chaos arrivait.

Les abysses étaient sur le point de tous les engloutir.

Ils auraient dû voir le matin après que Kirishima ait récupéré Akihito au poste de police, que quelque chose était... étrange.

Mais personne ne le remarqua, personne ne vit rien.

Personne ne vit que sa cravate n'était pas aussi serrée, personne ne remarqua que son costume n'était pas parfaitement ajusté, personne ne nota que quelques mèches de cheveux noirs n'étaient pas coiffées.

Personne ne vit le ciel complètement noir avant la tempête.

À la place, ils entendirent tous le premier éclair, la foudre dans la forme d'un corps sans vie heurtant le sol, la pluie de sang tachant la tapis.

Kirishima courut dans le bureau avec son arme à la main après avoir entendu le seul coup de feu.

Uniquement pour trouver la secrétaire travaillant sous ses ordres, le visage contre le sol, devant le bureau d'Asami.

Une flaque de sang se formait autour de son corps, provenant du trou à l'arrière de sa tête.

Kirishima n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle put faire pour mériter une peine de mort de la part du boss.

« Boss ? »

La seule réponse qu'il reçut fut qu'Asami attrapa un journal sur son bureau avec ses doigts fins et envoya voler ses pages à travers la pièce, les laissant retomber sur le corps sans vie de la secrétaire.

Kirishima regarda les pages virevoltantes puis à nouveau vers son boss.

Il remarque tout alors, la cravate, le costume et les cheveux, il remarqua la mâchoire serrée et les jointures blanches.

Il remarqua la Une du jour avec le visage d'Akihito de la veille.

Le visage de Akihito avec sa lèvre fendue et ses cheveux sales, ses joues tuméfiées et ses yeux troublants. Un visage qui hanterait les rêves d'Asami.

Il regarda la Une atterrir dans la mare de sang, il regarda le visage de papier d'Akihito absorber le liquide rouge du sol.

Il regarda une autre couleur teinter elle-aussi le blanc une fois pur.

***** BtH *****

Asami était couché dans le lit froid cette nuit-même, le lit qui était maintenant toujours froid.

Il était allongé sur les draps, les draps imprégnés de souvenirs de douces caresses et de tendre baisers, de passion brûlante et de routines matinales.

Il se baigna dans les draps imprégnés de souvenirs, car c'était tout ce qu'il avait à présent. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, tout pour éviter que _ce_ rêve ne devienne réalité.

Il savait que le matin amènerait ce rêve à nouveau, le rêve qui le rendait effrayé d'aller dormir, ce qui était ridicule.

Asami était les yeux brillants dans le noir. Il était ce bruit dans la nuit. Il était le monstre sous le lit.

Celui qui inspirait les cauchemars ne devrait pas en être lui-même effrayé. Mais il l'était. Tout les cauchemars seraient mieux que ce rêve.

Il dormait, et il rêvait.


End file.
